


Um, Thanks

by presidentlena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't like kevin, Pearlnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentlena/pseuds/presidentlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet helps Pearl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um, Thanks

Pearl looked around the bar. This was her first time at one, and she hadn't even wanted to go, but her friend Amethyst (who was more or less a huge party animal) convinced her to go after a lot of annoying complaining. Really, she had just wanted Amethyst to shut up, so she had agreed reluctantly as it was the only way to quiet the girl. 

The place was loud, very loud, from not only the music that blared from the speakers and made Pearl feel like her eardrums were going to burst, but also from all the talking and drunken hollering coming from all around the bar.

She had only had a single shot of a drink that wasn't strong at all. She wasn't big on bars or drinking, or really anything Amethyst enjoyed, so it was a huge wonder how they were friends at all. This just wasn't her thing. Plus, she thought half the people here were acting completely disgusting. 

Pearl barely managed to hear a catcall which she knew was directed towards her over all the noise. She stiffened as she turned around on the stool she was seated on. There, a young man, likely only in his early to mid twenties, came to a stop a mere foot away from her. He had dark hair and tanned skin that looked purple in the lighting, black eyes that looked her up and down in a way that made her feel highly uncomfortable, he wore a black jacket over a red shirt, skinny jeans, and a turquoise scarf.

"Um, hello..." Pearl shifted in her seat uncomfortably. He was visibly drunk.

"Hey, baby, why're you sitting here all alone?"

"Because I came her alone." Pearl said in a 'DUH' sort of tone, already irritated at his presence. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Kevin," He breathed the name, as he stepped forward and slid his hand to the back of Pearl's head. Pearl swallowed nervously, tugging on the hem of her shirt. "H-Hey, I'm not interested, okay!"

He scoffed, "I know you like me, baby. I—" Out of nowhere a hand grabbed Kevin's ark and yanked him away from her roughly, cutting off his idiotic sentence.

Pearl looked up at the tall figure who had pulled him away. She could see it was a woman. The woman turned to Pearl and pulled her to her feet gently, before Kevin could even react. "Let's get outta here, alrigh'?" She muttered, but loudly enough for Pearl to hear.

After a moment, Pearl nodded, and the woman led her out of the loud bar. 

Pearl looked up at her. She had black hair that was styled as an afro, dark skin, and she wore heavily tinted sunglasses that blocked her eyes completely. Her lips were rather plump, and while Pearl was simply thin, she had a curvy figure. She wore black and magenta pants that hugged her hips rather nicely, along with a brown jacket over a white shirt. She was, to say the least, gorgeous, "The name's Garnet." It was easy to tell she had a British accent. 

"Pearl," She introduced herself. "Ah, thank you, Garnet..."

Garnet smiled at her. "No big deal. That guy irritates me, hangs 'round here a lot..." She paused, then spoke in a low voice that Pearl could barely make out. "Sure does know pretty when he sees it, though." Pearl felt her cheeks grow warm. "Excuse me?" 

"I said you're pretty." Garnet shrugged. It was unbelievable how straightforward and unsubtle this woman was.

Pearl swallowed again, this time not because she was uncomfortable, but because this totally attractive woman found her pretty. Her. Of all people.

Without thinking, Pearl stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Garnet's lips. She pulled back quickly, her blush not hiding her embarrassment at all. "U-Um... I, uh... I'm sorry, I just—"  
Garnet cut her off, by pressing her lips to Pearl's and kissing her gently. Pearl could taste booze on Garnet's soft, warm lips, but that didn't matter much. Garnet stayed like that for what felt like forever to Pearl, before she stood back and grinned at Pearl's flustered expression. What the hell was Pearl supposed to say, honestly?!

"Um, thanks." Pearl felt like an idiot.

"No problem. Catch you later, maybe, Pearl?"

"O-Oh, um— I, uh, really—"

Garnet's grin grew wider, and she pulled down her shades a little, revealing two different colored eyes. "A simple nod will do." Of course, Pearl nodded quickly.


End file.
